This invention relates generally to planar antennas and, more particularly, to a planar antenna which can be properly subjected to design modification in accordance with the field strength of satellitic broadcasting electric waves.
The planar antennas of the kind referred to are effectively utilized in receiving polarized waves transmitted as carried on SHF band, in particular, a band of 12 GHz or more from a geostationary broadcasting satellite launched into cosmic space to be 36,000 Km high from the earth.